Pretty little lies
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: what if ali.. maybe didnt die, we all know that she did, but anything can happen in fan fics, 1st chapter in ali's POV R and R i dont own anything
1. Chapter 1

**One shot: (probably)**

**Ali's POV, before she Dies**

**(1****st**** to 5****th**** book spoilers) (Okay I forget the exact convo between ali and Spencer outside of the barn so I'm just guessing)**

**Don't own anything this is what would have happened if I wrote it.**

In the barn:

"Two…" I slowly touched Hannah, then Emily, then moved to Spencer, "one" Spencer's eyes flew open before I had the chance to touch her head.

"What are you doing? Your ruining the moment." I whispered.

"It's too dark in here!" Spencer told me as she reached up for the curtains

"No it's got to be dark, that's how it works!" I told her, why Spencer have to mess everything up?

"C'mon, no it doesn't!" Spencer moaned as the blind on the window stuck, I chuckled quietly under my breath as she used all her mite to open it.

"No, it does!" I told her sternly.

Spencer- being immature as usual- put her hands on her hips. "I want it lighter, and maybe everyone does!"

I looked over to everyone else- they still had their eyes closed.

Spencer was being stubborn and still wouldn't give in. "It doesn't always have to be the way you want it, you know Ali!" why was she talking to me like this?!?

I barked out a laugh. "CLOSE them!" I yelled.

Spencer rolled her eyes at me and said. "God, take a pill!"

Did she just tell _me _to take a pill? Has she gone completely insane?

"You think _I _should take a pill." I demanded.

We stared at each other for a few moments. Her eyes were like daggers and to be quite honest I was frightened of her. Although I would never admit it or show it.

After a few more moments of staring evilly at each other Spencer pointed to the door of the barn and said, "Leave!"

"Fine!" I said as I marched out of the door.

"Good." I heard Spencer say. Although she couldn't stay away for long, only a minute of silence I heard footsteps following me out of the barn.

"Wait a second, Alison!" she called out for me but I didn't answer.

She caught up to me and I just looked at her.

I sank onto one hip and glared at Spencer.

"You try to steal everything from me," I hissed, "but you can't have this"

"Can't have what?" she asked.

"You know, you read it in my diary." I flicked my long blonde hair behind my shoulder.

"You think you're so special, but you're so lame, acting like you didn't know Ian was with me!" I snapped, "Of course you knew Spence. That's why you liked him in the first place isn't it? Because I'm with him? Because your sister's with him?"

Spencer's eye's bulged, "Oh Spence, did you actually believed he liked you?" I could tell she was angry now. She put her arms in front of me and she leaned in and pushed me.

My feet slipped on the slippery rocked behind me as I put my foot backward and stepped on a twig, making a snapping noise, my foot slipped forwards as I fell backwards hitting my head off of the hard cold ground beneath me.

"What was that for?!" I whispered, I would have screamed but my voice wouldn't allow me to. Spencer glanced over at me then turned away running back to the barn.

I stood up slowly and put my hand to the back of my head and checked to see if it was bleeding. Luckily it wasn't. I smoothed my clothes out and walked over to where Ian had promised to meet me.

I heard some whispers from the barn, it sounded like Aria, Emily and Hannah had awoken from their 'trance' and were wondering where I was.

HA! I laughed silently to myself. I'm not coming back to them. I will make my own new group of friends when school starts again and they will be the unpopular ones _again, _who will come groveling back to me. Then when they realize their not wanted they will have to make their own friends!

I waited behind a tree in the dark waiting for Ian to show. It only took a moment of waiting before Ian arrived calling my name almost silently.

"Ali? Ali you there?" Ian asked me and I stepped forwards showing myself.

"Hey" I said smiling.

I stepped forward so our faces were only a short distance a part. I went on the tips of my toes and he bent down to meet my lips.

His lips moved with mine as we kissed passionately.

"Alison, I don't know how long we can continue this!"

"It doesn't matter, Melissa will never know!" I reasoned.

I hugged him tight inhaling his beautiful musky scent. Although I quickly let go when I heard foot steps coming.

"Quick go!" I told him as I looked around for a place to hide, but came up blank.

"Hello? Ian is that you?" Is that Melissa?

"Alison, what are you doing out here?" Melissa said when she came closer and realized it was me and not Ian.

"Oh, urmm, we got into a fight so I came out here." I told her.

"Okay, have you seen Ian?" she asked me.

"No" I lied a bit too quickly.

"Then why do you smell like him?" she asked me.

"well, I" I began, but stopped after realizing that I had no lie to cover me, and no friends behind me to back me up!

"Don't even try and lie to me, he already told me!" she said.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied smoothly.

"he told me that your 'seeing each other', you should know he's not very good at lying to keeping secrets from me."

"oh." I said quietly.

I suddenly regained confidence and I spoke up.

"you know what Melissa! You can't always have it _your _way, and for once, your not, Ian's mine get your own boyfriend, maybe one that will love you enough to only love _you _instead over two girls!" I yelled and I crossed my arms as she fumed up.

"Urrg, you think your so special because you've got you click, you're the most popular girl in your school and mine and you can get older guys but that doesn't matter. So just let Ian go, and get _your _own guy!" She screamed.

"Oh yea? Or what? What are _you _going to do?" I challenged.

I swear if this was a cartoon her face would be beet red and she would have smoke coming out of her ears!

"Huh? What are you going to do!" I challenged her again! Her eyes darted from me to behind me.

I looked behind to where she was looking to see a hole in the ground. I knew that Spence had said something about getting something done to their garden, but I never really paid attention to what she was saying.

When I looked back she had a smug look on her face and she unfolded her arms and smiled from ear to ear.

"w-what?" I asked, then I realized what she was about to do.

"n-n-oo!" I screamed as she put her arms in front of her and stepped closer to me.

"Ha, you would never!" I said.

She came even closer to me and pushed me hard in the chest as I stumbled backwards and fell into the hole behind me.

Melissa laughed at me and she grabbed a shovel and began throwing dirt on top of me.

**The end (:**

**Okay so if you like it I wont make it a one shot, but I do have an idea for the next chapter…. :D Review :D **


	2. Sorry

Okay so I'm not going to continue with this story, sorry

But this is what I did come up with, so ill give it to you!

After only a few shovel's full of dirt being thrown on top of me, Melissa laughed and stormed off at the sound of Ian's beautiful voice calling her name.

The weight on my chest was killing me. I used all of my effort to roll over. I heard Melissa and Ian's foot steps walk away.

Everywhere hurt but I managed to stand up. I jumped up onto a rock and pulled myself up, above the hole.

I searched my surroundings. Melissa and Ian were gone. I could hear voices coming from the barn, still having their stupid little sleep over.

I now heard foot steps coming up behind me.

My head whipped around to see who it was.

"Hello?" I said to darkness.

"Ali!" Someone stepped forward from


End file.
